


Milky Way

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Backstory, Community: bridge2sickbay, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> George, Winona - Milky Way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milky Way

Winona was tired, more than tired. All she wanted to do was sleep for the next two shifts. But as soon as she got inside her quarters, there was a flower and note on her table. She frowned as the only other person to know the code was her good friend who still was working her double shift. The note told her to slip into something comfortable and be at the observatory by 0300, which was fifteen minutes away.

"George, what are you up to?" she asked out loud as she went to put on a camisole and her favorite pair of academy sweats. 

As expected, the corridors were empty and she was in the observatory with minutes to spare. She could barely see the silhouette of George, illuminated only by the stars outside.

He turned around when the doors closed and laughed softly at her outfit. She smiled as he too was only wearing sweats--from his old college. Before she could ask what the hell was going on, he pulled her into a kiss. They kissed and nipped each other's lips playfully for a few minutes until the room was nearly lit up.

Turning towards the window, she gasped. Being in a far quadrant of known space, they were awarded with a very different view of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was brief as the ship jumped to warp, but she was still awed by it.

"Oh George..." She looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Marry me," he whispered. Winona answered with another kiss, no longer tired.


End file.
